pecaminosa tentación
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: One de la subasta de escritores para Yaya Yuri, espero que te guste. Hinata estaba marcada por un pasado desastroso, y cuando Naruto trate de ayudarla y todo se le escape de las manos no habrá marcha atras... NaruHina, SasuHina, algo de SasuSaku y SaiSaku


**Este one-shot es el que me pidieron para la subasta del grupo de Hinata Kisu en FB, y como quien me gano me pidió este fic aquí lo tienes Yuri, espero que te guste…**

**Aclaraciones; **

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, en cuanto la historia salió de mi cabecita ^^

**Uchiha Sasuke;** 21 años

**Uzumaki Naruto;** 21 años

**Haruno Sakura;** 19 años

**Hyuga Hinata;** 18 años

**Sai; **23 años

_**Pecaminosa tentación**_

El no era un hombre de ataduras, siempre trataba de dejárselo claro a todas las mujeres con las que estaba, entonces ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? Con un hijo en camino y una mujer que planeaba una boda sin ni siquiera pedírselo. Todo estaba mal, todo estaba desubicado y se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-¿Cariño? –Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos ante el molesto llamado de Sakura, a pesar de haberle pedido una y mil veces que no lo llamara de esa forma ella no hacia caso.

-Hmp –fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras levantaba el periódico que tenia en las manos fingiendo leer, sinceramente no quería hablar con ella, aun que se preguntaba como había entrado, pero ¡ho! claro, el compartía departamento con Naruto, un terrorista podía tocar la puerta y su estúpido amigo lo dejaría entrar y de paso le ofrecía una comida cinco estrellas.

-¡Cariño, mira! Este es el color perfecto para los manteles de la boda ¿no crees? –le decía mientras se sentaba en su regazo, el pelinegro trato de ignorarla, pero la molesta muestra del color rosa chillón que se colaba por encima del periódico le dificultaba la tarea. Dando un gran suspiro bajo el periódico y la miro de arriba abajo, el vientre de 24 semanas resaltaba más de hubiera deseado.

-Sakura, ya hablamos de esto –le dijo interrumpiendo el discurso de la pelirosa sobre lo grandiosa que seria su boda y lo felices que serian juntos –hasta que ese niño no nazca y confirme que es mío, no habrá boda –le repitió, quería irse pero ella le impedía la fácil tarea de pararse de su sillón.

-Pe-pero cariño… -pudo percibir el tono amargo de su voz y las lagrimas acumularse, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, la fuerte y temperamental chica con la que había tenido sexo más de una vez se había convertido en una llorona sin consuelo desde que empezó su embarazo. Ella le tomo la mano y la llevo a su abultado vientre mirándolo de una forma tan inocente que ni se lo creía -¿lo sientes? Esto lo hicimos tú y yo, es nuestro, no lo dudes… ¡ahora sigamos con los planes de la boda! –finalizo con una muy evidente emoción en la voz, Sasuke suspiro con cansancio, y aun que deseaba que el niño no fuera de el ¿Cuál era la probabilidad? No quiso saberlo en realidad.

-Sakura, es hora de que vuelvas a casa –la interrumpió nuevamente agarrándola de la cintura y apeándola de su regazo para luego él ponerse de pie, ella lo miro interrogante y él supo rápidamente que decir –tengo un asunto importante que resolver –ante sus propias palabras se imagino a si mismo como un gánster que iba a "hacer que alguien durmiera con los peces", mentalmente se rió de lo estúpido que podía ser a veces.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? –pregunto mientras lo abrazaba del cuello lentamente y batía las pestañas de una forma exagerada y linda al mismo tiempo, era algo extraño, todo este asunto del embarazo le estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer y las cartas se estaban poniendo a favor de ella, entonces pensó que tal vez no seria tan malo tener un pequeño él corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, tal vez acompañado por un fiel perro que lo siguiera a todas partes, sonrió un poco e hizo lo que no había hecho desde los últimos cuatro meces… la besó por su propia voluntad, pero no sintió nada ¡Rayos! Él no esperaba fuegos artificiales o mariposas en su estomago, pero si le hubiera gustado sentir algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

Y se arrepintió.

-No –le respondió secamente soltándola y saliendo del departamento dejando a Sakura confundida y preocupada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto se encontraba acostado con las manos tras su cabeza mirando al techo pensando en lo afortunado que era, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, sus clases en la universidad se habían suspendido hasta la próxima semana y Jiraiya había decidido darle unas vacaciones mientras que él se encontraba de jira promocionando su libro para pervertidos, y para rematar su felicidad no había Sasuke en su puerta reclamándole el ruido de la noche anterior. Si, podía sentir como la tensión acumulada había desaparecido de su cuerpo, ahora se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube y la verdad es que no tenia ganas de bajarse.

Escucho los insistentes toques de la puerta principal y los ignoro, cualquier persona que pudiera ser podía esperar hasta más tarde, ahora mismo de lo único que estaba consiente era de él y la persona que había estado acostada a su lado treinta minutos antes. Pensó en ella, tenerla a su lado la noche anterior había sido increíble, y no hablaba refiriéndose al sexo sino a ella, para él todo en ella era asombroso, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse ella había logrado tener poder sobre él que ni siquiera su propia madre tenia, trato de considerar la posibilidad de estar atrapado en un hechizo que ella había arrojado sobre él pero la filosofía de su carrera le impedía darle lugar a esa idea, para él todo era posible, pero sabía que no era eso, sabía que la realidad era que lo que lo atraía era todo, todo de ella, ella total y completamente, ella había atrapado a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki el amigo de todos y novio de ninguna, ella lo había atrapado y él no quería escapar.

Un azote de una puerta y un gruñido masculino lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y en ese momento supo que el que pensó que podría ser su día perfecto se había ido a la mierda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No había mentido… más o menos, si tenia algo "importante" que hacer, pagar las cuentas de bebidas de noches pasadas en el bar a las afueras de la ciudad era algo que él consideraba importante y como se encontraba en el lugar decidió beber un poco, al fin y al cabo el sabía su limite y resistencia en cuanto al alcohol se tratase, pero se había entretenido tanto bebiendo que perdió la noción del tiempo y termino durmiendo en la casa de Ino, su compañera de borracheras y a veces de algo más. Lo único que deseaba era que Sakura no hubiera ido al departamento, no quería que le hiciera otra escena como la ultima vez, la mitad del edificio los había escuchado.

Llego a la puerta del departamento y trato de girar la perilla, pero al no poder abrir la puerta Sasuke se extraño, normalmente Naruto era tan despistado que dejaba la puerta sin seguro ¿Qué había ocurrido que hoy había sido lo contrario? Pensó que era uno de esos extraños sueños donde todo era paralelo a la realidad, pero estaba seguro de que estaba despierto, tan seguro que no iba a hacer lo mismo que los tontos de sus amigos y a pellizcarse a sí mismo, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona en esta situación haría; toco la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Naruto escuchara, después de todo Naruto podía dormir en medio de un tornado y no despertar.

Luego de casi cinco minutos de tocar desesperadamente la puerta y pensar en varias ocasiones en derribarla pudo escuchar como los pestillos y el seguro de la puerta eran quitados, agradeció a Dios y a todos los santos que ya Naruto se había despertado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con los molestos ojos azules y en su lugar ver una extraña cabellera azulina, bajo un poco la cabeza y vio los ojos más exóticos que había visto jamás, eran del color de una perla y parecían tal. Miro de arriba a bajo a la persona que le había abierto la puerta, una chiva de estatura mediana, piel tan o más pálida que la de él, por lo que podía observar tenia buenos atributos, le iba a preguntar quien era pero justo cuando abrió la boca la puerta se estrello contra su cara, sintió un instantáneo dolor en la nariz que lo provocó gruñir casi gritar pero su autocontrol lo impidió, por suerte parecía en que no era nada serio, y en lo próximo que pensó fue en que esa chica tendría que pagar de alguna forma lo que había hecho. La puerta se volvió a abrir y a quien vio esta vez fue a su rubio compañero y tras de el la chica azota puertas.

-Sasuke, llegaste –fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras que podía sentir la mirada asesina del rubio que luego quito la vista de él y volteo a ver a la chicas tras del –Hinata, este es Sasuke, el chico del que te hable –la susodicha solo lo miro por unos momentos para después ignorar al pelinegro olímpicamente.

-Naruto, ya… ya tengo que irme –dijo ella mirando a los ojos de Naruto –Te-te deje el desayuno en el microondas –le informó ella mientras que, parada en un solo pie, se colocaba el zapato en el otro.

-Eres la mejor Nata –Sonrió el mientras que le palmeaba la cabeza a la chica peli azul como si de una niña se tratase, la chica solo se sonrojó para luego empezar a caminar, no sin antes ser besada por el rubio sorpresivamente.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto el pelinegro después de que la chica había salido.

-Es Hinata Hyuga, mi nuevo proyecto –fue lo que respondió el rubio simplemente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina, el Uchiha lo siguió un poco curiosos aun que no lo demostrara.

-¿Tu proyecto? –pregunto el Uchiha levantando una ceja sin que el rubio lo viera, Naruto giro sobre sus talones mientras que en sus manos sostenía el dichoso desayuno -¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto nuevamente.

-El profesor nos pidió que estudiáramos la conducta de una persona y su forma de interpretar los problemas, y yo escogí a Hinata –decía él casi suspirando el nombre de la chica.

-¿Qué opina ella sobre eso? –Pregunto de nueva cuenta, realmente le parecía extraño que una persona se prestara para ese tipo de trabajo, y encima ¿la posibilidad de acostarse con Naruto? ¿Qué clase de ramera era ella?.

-Ella… -la boca del rubio se volvió recta y sus cejas se fruncieron, ese era el rostro que Naruto ponía cada vez que mentía o intentaba mentir, pero cuando lanzo un suspiro de resignación, Sasuke supo que no se le ocurrió nada –no lo sabe – fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de empezar a comer el Ramen y los Onigiris que la tal Hinata le había dejado.

El silencio reino en la habitación y él sabía que para Naruto era incomodo, sabía que si se quedaba allí parado mirándolo fijamente el rubio no podría soportarlo y le contaría todo, y tal como había predicho, el rubio exploto.

-¡E-e-es que la conocí mientras se mudaba al campus y la ayude con sus cosas, pe-p-pero ella no se acercaba a mi, entonces mientras ella buscaba algunas cajas y yo me quede arreglando los libros y… - decía todo muy rápido, tomo aire y continuó –entonces encontré su diario, juro que no quería leerlo, pero lo hice y ahora me siento mal por tu culpa! –Finalizo con el seño fruncido mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-Eso es invasión a la privacidad –casi le reclamó, miró a Naruto con rudeza, en su naturaleza la privacidad era sagrada, tanto la de él como la de otros, además, como futuro líder de la empresa tecnológica que heredaría de su madre y como uno miembros más jóvenes del servicio de protección y seguridad de Konoha –la cual comandaba su hermano-, era más que requisito proteger tanto la privacidad como todo lo demás.

-¡No me vengas con tu mierda policiaca! –Sasuke rodo los ojos, Naruto le apuntaba con el dedo índice de forma infantil. Saco su teléfono móvil y miró a Naruto, este mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo y provocando que Sasuke sonriera aceptando su reto, el pelinegro marcó el primer numero de llamada rápida y luego al botón "llamar", llevó el teléfono a su oído mientras que esperaba que le contestaran y entonces, luego de tres tonos, el teléfono fue contestado.

-Itachi… -pero Naruto le había quitado el teléfono, desesperado, al punto en que casi lo arrojaba contra la pared, pero pudo notar como el rubio se contenía, a pesar de esto Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse enojado, no por las anteriores acciones del Uzumaki, sino por que presentía, casi sabía que terminaría dejando que Naruto se saliera con la suya y que, al final, estaría involucrado en todo y no de una buena manera.

-¡¿Al menos me dejas explicarte! –Sasuke respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse y no golpear a Naruto por su desesperante personalidad y asintió mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles individuales subiendo una de sus piernas en los brazos del mueble y lo miraba fijamente.

-Habla –le ordeno, el rubio tambien se sentó y paso ambas manos por su rostro y pelo, un gesto que Sasuke sabía que usaba para calmarse y pensar.

-Bien, como ya te dije, leí su diario y la verdad es que me sorprendió… -Hubo una pausa dramática que pareció más que extraña, inquietante –al parecer su padre se droga desde la muerte de su esposa, y su hermana menor es lesbiana, pero nada de eso fue lo que me llamo la atención… -otra pausa, el Uchiha ya se estaba desesperando, el era un hombre de poca paciencia y Naruto lo sabía –en las primeras paginas de ese diario narra el como había sido violada por un profesor y dos personas más, le conto todo a su padre inmediatamente, pero al parecer a él no le importo, es más ¡El maldito lo consintió! –Se paró de golpe y empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas de la universidad hasta que sacó un pequeño libro de color azul, el cerebro del pelinegro hizo clic y miró a Naruto de manera desaprobaría.

-¿Lo trajiste contigo? –le pregunto mientras que el rubio se acercaba.

-Calla y lee esto –Fulmino con la mirada al rubio, el sabía que a él no le gustaba seguir ordenes, pero prefirió callar y dejarlo pasar por esta vez, el asunto estaba interesante.

_Marzo 22del 2007_

"_Hoy lo han vuelto a hacer, en la cafetería abandonada del tercer patio durante el primer y segundo receso, en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, día tras día es igual. Faltar no es opción, si lo hago todo será peor al día siguiente. Odio a mi padre por permitir todo esto, odio al director por no creerme, odio a los policías que me llamaron mentirosa y puta al no tener las pruebas suficientes, pero sobre todo, me odio a mi misma… por que todo esto empieza a gustarme._

_Tengo miedo a que esto siga, por si fuera poco no puedo escapar de la vida, trate de suicidarme, pero el miedo me segó._

_Madre ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Te extraño, me siento sola, mi única compañía es Hanabi ya que ni siquiera tengo una amiga con quien estar, tu muerte se llevo todo lo que un día conocí, pero estoy dispuesta a dejar todo esto atrás, hoy, antes del amanecer el tío Hizashi estará esperando cuatro calles más adelante, frente a la casa abandonada, voy a dejar todo atrás y llevare a Hanabi conmigo._

_Deséame suerte madre… por que …tengo miedo…"_

-Lo explica todo detalladamente, como si quisiera que alguien lo leyera –reflexionó en voz alta el Uchiha mientras tomaba el diario en sus manos y se ponía de pie estudiando cada una de las palabras de aquel escrito.

-No creo que esa fuera su intención aunque así parezca, esto es más como una forma de desahogo, es como si estuviera escribiendo algún tipo de carta a su madre, como si fuera la única persona a la que le pudiera decir esto a pesar de estar muerta –explico el Uzumaki muy pensativamente, el Uchiha lo miró de reojo internamente sorprendido por su deducción.

-Valla dobe, ¿En realidad pensaste en eso tu solo? Tus clases de psicología si te están dando resultado –le dijo en una especie de alago/insulto como era ya tan acostumbrado entre ellos. Vio como Naruto sonreía enorgullecido de si mismo… Sasuke decidió que era hora de que dejara de soñar –Aun así, sabes que no eres mejor que ninguno de ellos ¿verdad? –le dijo cerrando el diario pero sin soltarlo o devolverlo.

-Ya lo se, pero tampoco soy peor que ellos –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros -¡Además eso tampoco te da derecho a estrujármelo en la cara! Aun no entiendo como eres hijo de Mikoto-Okasan -grito con el seño fruncido exaltándose repentinamente.

-Yo tampoco –El pelinegro serró los ojos y sonrió al acordarse de su madre, pasando por alto el "Mikoto-Okasan" de Naruto. El Uchiha empezó a caminar con destino a su habitación aun con el diario en mano antes de detenerse a causa de la voz del rubio.

-Por cierto Sasuke, varias cosas de valor se han perdido últimamente y ya me estoy cansando ¿no sabes nada? –pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Tal vez tu novia se las esta llevando –se encogió de hombros.

-¡No es mi novia! –grito Naruto sonrojado, pero al percatarse de que el diario aun estaba en las manos de su amigo habló -¿Te vas a quedar con el diario? –pregunto el rubio un poco confundido.

-Itachi tiene que verlo, Hiashi Hyuga ha estado bajo la mirada de nuestro padre los últimos años, esto podría ser de mucha ayuda para nosotros, pero no es de tu incumbencia, sigue con tu psicología –de cierta forma no todo era mentira, era cierto que no se lo mostraría a Itachi, pero todo lo demás fue completamente verdadero, pero había hablado de más, siguió su camino hasta su habitación pero el rubio volvió a detenerlo.

-Sasuke… -el pelinegro rojo los ojos cansado, no le gustaba que Naruto lo estuviera llamando tanto, volteo nuevamente, pero se extraño al ver al rubio sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca –No… no menciones frente a ella que estudio psicología… ella odia a los psicólogos –lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que fue difícil de escuchar para el pelinegro.

-Ya veremos –se encogió de hombros dispuesto a llegar a su cuarto, no importaba si Naruto lo volvía a llamar o no.

-Hijo de p… -antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su insulto un jarrón choco contra la columna tras de él, el sudor frio recorrió la frente del rubio…

Era el cuarto en la semana…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El silencio incomodo presente en la mesa era desesperante y más para Naruto.

Los recientes acontecimientos eran los responsables de dicho silencio, dos de las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la mesa, se dirigían miradas poco amigables, Naruto suspiro fuertemente recordando las bochornosas situaciones en la que él y Hinata habían sido atrapados por Sasuke o Sakura. Su habitación, la cocina, el lobby, su auto, no había lugar en el que podían tener privacidad, ni siquiera… se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido una hora antes.

**Flash Back**

Hinata había llegado hace unas horas, ella le había prometido al rubio que le haría la cena.

A él le encantaba comer lo que ella cocinaba, era como si cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca fuera una explosión de divinidad, pero ese día, cuando el reloj marco las nueve treinta de la noche él en serio sentía hambre, tanta hambre que sin pensarlo la llamo a su celular y _casi _le grito, cuando ella llego lo primero que hizo Naruto fue besarla como gesto de disculpa siendo empujado por ella, Naruto podía comprender su enojo, afuera llovía a mares y el prácticamente la había obligado a venir, estaba empapada pero a ella no le importaba, fue directamente a la cocina y el la siguió.

-Lo siento –le dijo él con voz infantil mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, no le molestaba mojarse, era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos.

-No importa –susurro la peliazul mientras picaba algunas verduras, los minutos pasaron y Naruto se negaba a soltarla, moverse era casi imposible, en algunas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de tropezar, Hinata suspiro frustrada –Naruto ¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño? –sugirió ella.

-Solo si vienes conmigo –le respondió el besándole la mejilla en repetidas ocasiones.

-No tengo ganas hoy Naruto, además estoy cocinando –le respondió empezando a sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello.

-Vamos, por favor, solo necesito que me ayudes a lavarme la espalda, además no voy a dejarte aquí toda mojada, no quiero que te enfermes –susurro él, bajando el fuego a todas las ollas que se encontraban sobre la estufa y arrastro a Hinata hasta el baño y empezó a desvestirse.

-Naruto… -susurro ella sonrojándose, el rubio sonrió y empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de ella y la dejo caer al piso, atrapo sus labios en un beso impidiendo que protestara como estaba a punto de hacerlo, el no llevaba puesto nada en la parte superior por lo que no tuvo que despegar sus labios de los de ella, el aire empezaba a faltarle, pero no importaba, a él le gustaba llegar al limite.

En cuestión de segundos ella solo se encontraba en bragas y él completamente desnudo, entro a la ducha y la halo hacía adentro abriendo la regadera y provocando que ambos se mojaran, con el jabón en mano empezó a estregar a ambos, primero se estregaba él el torso y luego a ella la espalda mientras restregaba su pecho contra el pecho de la Hyuga, Hinata tomo una esponja en mano y le quito el jabón a Naruto frotándolo contra la esponja, junto al agua, el jabón no duró mucho en producir burbujas, ya cuando la esponja estaba lista, Hinata empezó a estregar la espalda del rubio. El miembro del Uzumaki se mantenía sobre el estomago de la Hyuga, ante el roce de su miembro con el estomago de ella causado por los movimientos que ella hacía al estregar su espalda, el miembro del rubio se endurecía, hasta que no pudo más y rompiendo la única pieza que le quedaba a la chica, agarrando su pierna izquierda y alzándola preparado para penetrarla, no le hizo caso a la protestas de Hinata, se posicionó en su entrada y…

-No se que clase de exhibicionistas sean ustedes, pero las personas normales cierran las puertas antes de hacer eso –Y ambos voltearon hacia Sasuke, quien los miraba sin pena ni vergüenza, mientras que Sakura –quien estaba tras de Sasuke mientras le agarraba un brazo –estaba completamente sonrojada.

Naruto suspiró, sabía que algo parecido pasaría.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Por Dios, Hinata, esto esta sorprendentemente delicioso –La mencionada se sonrojo ante el alago de Sakura y le sonrió, Naruto sabía de que para Sakura la situación tampoco había pasado desapercibida y trataba de alivianar la atmosfera y de verdad se lo agradecía –Tienes que pasarme la receta, me gustaría cocinar algo así de rico después de casarme –le dijo, Hinata solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando quieras –respondió, Sasuke murmuro algo que –por suerte –Sakura y Hinata no habían escuchado, pero el Uzumaki lo escucho y le envío una mirada desaprobaría.

-¿Y como se conocieron tu y Naruto? –Sakura pregunto ya cuando había terminado todo su plato, negándose a comer más pues estaba satisfecha.

-Cuando me mudaba al campus, Naruto… él se ofreció a ayudarme con mi equipaje y aun que le dije que no necesitaba su ayuda empezó a cargar cajas hasta mi habitación –respondió un poco apenada.

-Típico de Naruto –rió la pelirosa.

La cena pasó entre platicas hechas por Naruto y Sakura, monosílabos por parte de Sasuke y nada de Hinata, a Naruto no le extraño esto, ella no era muy habladora así que no le presto mucha atención, pero para Sakura y Sasuke no paso desapercibida la mirada decaída y la forma en la que trataba de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, tampoco los suspiros entrecortados, pero todos notaron lo poco que había comido, mucho menos de lo que ella misma se había servido. Luego de haber terminado de cenar Sakura ayudo a Hinata a fregar los platos a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no era necesario recordándole su estado, descubrió que Sakura era muy testaruda y al final no pudo hacer más que dejarla secar los platos.

-Creo que es hora de irme –les dijo Hinata mientras subía la cremallera de la chaqueta que Naruto le había prestado, ya su ropa estaba seca, pero aun así el rubio insistió en que se la pusiera.

-¿Estas segura? No creo que sea buena idea, el tiempo afuera esta horrible –expreso la peli rosa con preocupación.

-Es cierto, es mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí –dijo rápidamente el rubio, todos lo miraron, sus intenciones eran muy obvias.

-Gracias, pero no puedo –se negó, sus ojos que se escondían tras sus flequillos, ninguna de sus acciones pasaba desapercibidas por Sakura y Sasuke, pero Naruto, quien se suponía que tenia algún tipo de relación sentimental con ella no se percato de nada. Antes de que pudieran replicar de nueva cuenta Hinata se despidió de ellos y salió por la puerta a gran velocidad, en medio del silencio pudieron escuchar como el sonido de sus tacones se desvanecía poco a poco hasta que ya no podían ser escuchados. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron viendo al rubio.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el Uzumaki mirándolos a ambos, ninguno de los dos respondieron pero seguían mirándolo -¡¿Qué? –La mirada de Sakura se volvió oscura mientras que Sasuke tomaba sus llaves y salía por la puerta sin decir nada más que un "Dobe" dirigido al Uzumaki.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El silencio que se mantenía entre ellos era un poco incomodo, después de haber salido del departamento para buscarla y llevarla a su casa, se había quedado pensando lo estúpido que era Naruto ¿dejarla ir sola con el tiempo que hacía? De idiotas, al verla parada en la esquina esperando un auto bus que posiblemente no llegaría,

Sasuke nunca haría algo así por nadie, ni por su padre, ni por Itachi, _tal vez si por su madre, _y obviamente nunca pensó hacerlo por una chica a la que recién conocía y ni siquiera le caía bien ¡por Dios! Nunca lo hizo por Sakura que lleva a su hijo en el vientre ¿Por qué lo hacia por ella? Tal vez era por sus modales que inculcó en él su madre desde que tenia los tres años, cosa que, a demás de su apariencia y dinero, le ayudaba a obtener todo y todas las mujeres que quisiera. Dejo de darle mente al asunto por que estaba seguro de que si seguía así terminaría hablando en voz alta.

-Gracias –El Uchiha disimulo lo sorprendido que estaba, no se había dado del momento en el que habían llegado al edificio C de el conjunto de apartamentos que se encontraban dentro del campus. Ella trato de abrir la puerta, pero el seguro del lujoso auto de Sasuke permanecía activado, al notarlo el Uchiha con calma tomo con calma el paraguas que se mantenía inerte en el asiento trasero y salió del auto mientras abría el objeto para, acto siguiente, abrir la puerta del copiloto con su llave, con una mirada extrañada en sus ojos salió quedando bajo el paraguas sin antes haber dudado y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del edificio C -¿Q-quieres pasar? –le pregunto más por modales que por gusto, y para su pesar, luego de varios segundos él asintió.

Al entrar al departamento donde ella se alojaba, Sasuke hecho un ojo a todo el lugar en busca de algo extraño o fuera de lugar, pero todo lo que había encontrado fue una sala sencilla, muy sencilla para su gusto. Un juego de muebles de caoba con cojines de un color rojo vino al centro de la sala, frente a estos una mesa de tamaño mediano que sostenía sobre sí una televisión de un tamaño normal y unos que otros bicuis y por ultimo, un pequeño librero pegado a la pared que quedaba tras los muebles, muy simple para un Hyuga.

-¿Quieres… chocolate caliente? Puedo hacer un poco… si quieres –sus modales atacaron de nuevo, deseaba con toda su alma que dijera que no y se fuera, pero el destino estaba en su contra.

-No muy dulce, por favor –respondió sin voltear a mirarla y camino hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban la televisión y muñecos de porcelana, los miró a cada uno hasta que dio con un pequeño montón de cartas, miró hacia tras de él cerciorándose de que ella se había ido y en efecto, era así, tomo todas las cartas en sus manos y fue leyendo los encabezados de cada una, la mayoría no era nada interesante, facturas, cartas de su tía y hermana, hasta que una en especifico atrajo su atención…

Dicha carta estaba un poco rota, un acto intencional, dedujo, tambien estaba arrugada, no tenia el nombre del emisor, solo el sello distintivo de los Hyuga. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás con cautela para ver si ella volvía y al ver que no saco la carta de su sobre y empezó a leerla, a cada palabra que leía en su mente –para no ser escuchado, obviamente estaba haciendo algo que iba en contra de sus principios- se enojó cada vez más.

-No sabía que fuera de esas persona, Uchiha –La miró por el rabillo del ojo, no se había percatado de su presencia y era algo inaceptable para él. Hinata camino hacía él y al llegar a su lado le entrego el chocolate que le había preparado, no parecía estar molesta, al contrario, la aura depresiva que había sentido a su alrededor había aumentado. Ambos caminaron hacia el sofá y tomaron asiento, cada uno sentado a una esquina del mueble, sin decir nada, escuchando los truenos y la lluvia caer, no sabían si su silencio había durado minutos o segundos, no les importaba, hasta que Hinata rompió dicho entorno –Hace poco me entere… de que mi padre es un jefe de una mafia muy peligrosa –comenzó en voz baja, como si solo lo dijera para ella y no quisiera que él lo escuchara.

-¿A caso no lo sabias? Tu padre ha estado bajo la vista de la policía durante años –Dijo él, mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba de su chocolate, ella negó suavemente.

-Ni siquiera sabía que era parte de la mafia, esto explica muchas cosas-trato de sonreír, pero lo más que logra más era hacer una mueca –Al parecer, él siempre supo donde estábamos mi hermana y yo, hace poco me llego esa carta, quiere que vuelva me encargue del "Negocio familiar" según él, Hanabi no es apta por sus gustos sexuales, no quiero hacer eso, pero no tengo muchas opciones –Dijo mientras trataba de no dejar salir las lagrimas.

-¿Por eso actuabas tan distraída hoy? –No recibió respuesta –si tratas de apartarte de Naruto no lo lograras, es como una maldita sanguijuela que ni siquiera el fuego lo puede quitártelo de encima –le dijo mientras se acordaba de todas las situaciones que había tenido con el rubio, discusiones, bromas y peleas.

-Yo no quiero que salga herido por mi culpa –murmuró.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? Si decides unirte a ellos tendré que arrestarte y sino puedo… protegerte –la sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de Hinata, por su parte Sasuke solo extendió ambos brazos a lo largo del sofá con la taza, ahora vacía entre sus piernas.

-¿A-ares-arrestarme? ¿Protegerme? –repitió nerviosa.

-Formo parte del servicio de protección y seguridad de Konoha. Si llegaras a pasar a ser parte de la mafia dirigida por tu padre pasarías a estar en la lista de los más buscados en la estación de policía, eso significa que tendría la obligación de apretarte, y si por causas de la vida no pudiera, se me seria encomendado matarte sí o sí –Mediantes más iba escuchando la respiración de Hinata iba acelerando, empezando a hiperventilarse –Por otra parte, si no lo haces yo… puedo protegerte –volteo a verla, ella se había calmado y lo miraba algo sonrojada, de un momento a otro sintió que el silencio que se había formado entre ellos junto a la mirada que ella le dirigía empezaba a hacerlo sentir incomodo pero bien consigo mismo, y sin previo aviso ella se arrojo encima de él iba a apartarla de él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para hacerlo, se sentía bien, eso era a lo que lo que debían de llamarle "Karma".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata normalmente prefería estar viendo el problema que estar _en el problema, _pero era casi imposible en esta situación por que ahora _ella era el problema,_ era una historia demasiado larga la verdad y no se acordaba de la mitad de las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior, solo se acordaba que había salido con Naruto a comprar un equipo de seguridad –por que él creía que alguien le estaba robando, pero conociendo a Naruto (que era tan despistado como un oso perezoso en medio de la carretera) seguro él había tirado todas esa cosas a la basura –y de un momento a otro terminaron en un bar jugando "una copa por respuesta" –Un juego extraño que Naruto le había enseñado y que sinceramente creía que él lo había inventado –dicho juego consistía en que se harían preguntas el uno al otro y luego de contestar tenían que beber una copa de Sake, resulta ser que Naruto es muy, muy, muy curioso sobre su vida tanto social como personal. Cuando intento parar ya era muy tarde, estaba tan borracha que no podía caminar correctamente y menos con los tacos que llevaba, y Naruto se había dado cuenta de esto.

Ahora estaba en ropa interior sentada sobre el chico equivocado, en la cama equivocada y la habitación equivocada, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que no le molestaba, no, le gustaba y no sentía ningún tipo de culpa por engañar a Naruto.

De la noche anterior solo recordaba la mitad…

**Flash Back**

Cuando Naruto por fin decidió que era la hora de salir de aquel local –alrededor de las 1:30 de la madrugada- la llevo, pero no al campus donde se suponía que vivía, sino en dirección a su departamento.

Mientras iban por el camino el rubio tuvo una llamada de Sakura –algo raro ¿Quién llamaba a esa hora? –al parecer se encontraba sola y estaba asustada por algún tipo de ruido que había escuchado en la casa de su madre, no había prestado mucha atención, estaba borracha después de todo.

-Hinata, quédate aquí, vuelvo en una hora –le dijo mirándola seriamente, él sabía como era esa chica estando borracha, era totalmente diferente a la Hinata de todos los días, cuando estaba borracha era atrevida, intrépida, extrovertida y su tierna timidez se iba al carajo, tambien era impredecible y con cambios de humor deplorables.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes –le dijo en un tono dulce y lo miro a la cara con los ojos aparentemente relajados –Pero no tardes, tengo una sorpresa para ti –Naruto trago saliva al escuchar el cambio de voz radical: sensual y con una pizca de malicia, así se escuchaba, y el que lo tomara del cuello con una mano y acariciara su pelo con la otra no ayudaba de mucho, se estaba excitando.

-Espero que cuando vuelva no estés dormida, por que te voy a despertar y no te dejare dormir de nuevo –le decía mientras besaba el cuello de la Hyuga y subía hasta su boca mordiéndole el labio inferior. Mientras la besaba iba caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-Mientras más tarde te vallas más tarde regresaras –le dijo ella empujándolo afuera, le dio el ultimo beso y empezó a caminar, justo cuando iba a serrar la puerta el rubio volvió y la tomo de la cara besándola lentamente, cuando se desapartaron le dio la ultima mirada y se fue corriendo.

Hinata empezó a reír divertida por lo que estaba pasando, serró la puerta y empezó a caminar, dejo de reír ¿Qué era tan divertido? No se acordaba. Llego al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda. La primera puerta a la derecha era la habitación de Naruto –había estado ahí muchas veces – la puerta de al lado era la del baño, y la puerta del lado izquierdo era la habitación de Sasuke. Le causaba curiosidad, quería ver la habitación de Sasuke, seguro que era más grande que la de Naruto, pero ¿Cómo era por dentro? Tomo aire y se acerco a la puerta, dispuesta a entrar.

N le sorprendió lo que vio, todo estaba ordenado y limpio –y aburrido- como se lo imagino de Sasuke. Lo vio acostado sobre su cama con su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, dormido, lo único que lo cubría era un poco de la sabana sobre sus partes masculinas. Se acerco a él –tal vez por causa del alcohol –y le quito la sabana de encima para ver que estaba completamente denudo. Se mordió el labio inferior y pensó que era mejor irse antes de que se despertara, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedo ahí mirando su desnudez y sonriendo de manera lasciva se sentó a su lado empezando a pasar su mano sobre su pecho hasta bajar a su genitales, al sentir el roce el pelinegro soltó un pequeño suspiro y automáticamente Hinata miro sus labio solo para lanzarse sobre ellos pocos segundos después.

Sasuke despertó y con lo primero que dieron sus ojos fue con un par de ojos serrados, de pronto sintió el aire faltarle y con un rápido movimiento la empujo, provocando que ella quedara sentada encima de su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces? –Le pregunto en un grito poco sonoro, no queriendo que Naruto los descubriera.

-Naruto esta en casa de Sakura, me dijo que no me durmiera –dijo ella como si nada encogiéndose de hombros y pasando sus manos por el pecho de Sasuke, arriba y abajo, se sentía bien, pero Sasuke sabia que todo eso estaba mal.

-¡Esas no son razones… suficientes para que… vengas a mi… cuarto a…! –su tono de voz y palabras disminuyeron al ver como ella se quitaba la blusa que llevaba y luego llevaba sus manos atrás para desabrocharse el sostén sin quitárselo, sin embargo.

-¿Te digo un secreto? –sus ojos se encogieron y una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios –Estoy borracha –y sin más que decir tomo el miembro del pelinegro y empezó a masajearlo de manera lenta pero tortuosa, Sasuke iba a decirle que se fuera, pero todo intento de habla quedo perdido en el aire al ver como los pechos de Hinata se colaban por debajo del sostén y mentalmente pudo escuchar como estos rogaban un poco de atención, pero la verdadera gota que derramo la copa fue verla mirándolo a los ojos mientras simulaba estar montándolo, su cerebro se desconecto de la realidad y automáticamente le dio la vuelta a la situación, de modo que él quedara encima de ella.

Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del sostén y ataco rápidamente uno de sus senos mientras que con una mano se encargaba del otro, de la boca de la chica salían pequeños suspiros de placer, mentalmente Sasuke se dijo que pronto lo convertiría en gritos que le pedirían más, dejo sus senos libres y subió su boca hasta el cuello de Hinata, besándolo, pero teniendo cuidado de no dejar alguna marca que pudiera delatarlo. Mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata sus manos entraron por debajo de la falta de Hinata y le quito las bragas rojas que tenia puestas, ella no perdió tiempo y con ambas manos lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a besarla y envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke.

-Soy un mal amigo, estoy a punto de acostarme con la novia de mi mejor amigo –y sin embargo, no se aparto de ella, le mordía los labios y pasaba ambas manos por los muslos interiores de Hinata.

-Yo no soy su novia, somos como amigo con derecho –le decía ella teniendo pequeños espasmos de placer al sentir sus manos -Pero te quitare un poco la culpa –y ella volvió a tener el mando, volvió a masturbarlo, pero esta vez bajando un poco hasta que pudo ver el viril miembro del pelinegro frente a su cara y sin previo aviso lo puso en su boca sintiendo inmediatamente el liquido pre-seminal en sus labios, Sasuke se apoyo en sus codos sin querer perderse el espectáculo, pero le era casi imposible ya que no podía evitar echar la cabeza para atrás soltando suspiros y gemidos, en realidad lo estaba haciendo endemoniadamente bien, ya sabía por que le gustaba tanto a Naruto.

De pronto el sonido de un celular la hizo detenerse.

-Es Naruto –dijo ella como si le hubiera preguntado.

-¿Qué esperas? Contéstale –le dijo en un suspiro. Ella se paró y tomo el teléfono que estaba en su falda, luego de una pequeña charla con el rubio y finalizar la llamada empezó a recoger sus ropas, Sasuke la miro con los ojos bien abiertos -¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto parándose de la cama rápidamente y agarrándola del codo.

-Naruto dijo que no vendría hasta por la mañana, que me fuera a dormir –Sasuke la miro sin poder creerlo.

-¿Y de verdad crees que te vas a ir dejándome así? –le pregunto para luego mirar su miembro erecto y volver a mirarla, ella solo asintió descaradamente –Tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos –Y sin más que decir la tiro en la cama para luego posarse el encima de ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso no se acordaba de más nada, pero podía imaginarse lo que había pasado, y pensó que no pudo ser tan malo ya que no le preocupaba, a demás había estado sobria después de las 5:00 AM y habían tenido sexo, le había gustado y no temía admitirlo.

-¿Estas segura de que no eres alguna clase de ninfómana? De las cinco veces que lo hicimos tu empezaste tres –le dijo en un tono serio, pero mirándola extraño, una de sus manos acariciaba la cadera de Hinata mientras que la otra se mantenía detrás de su cabeza.

-Yo no hubiera empezado si tu no hubieras insistido –le dijo frunciendo el seño –Creo que iré a desayunar algo –pero cuando se paro sus bragas fueron bajadas, lo miro interrogante y sonrojada, linda, pensó él.

-Vamos a quedar empate –y sin más nada que decir la hizo sentarse encima de el nuevamente y la beso fuerte pero dulce.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Listo, buen trabajo –se decía Naruto a sí mismo tras terminar de colocar todas las cámaras de seguridad de forma periferia para que toda la sala pudiera ser grabada y colocadas en lugares estratégicamente invisibles, últimamente las cosas desaparecían con más frecuencia, y todo paso de la ralla cuando el collar, el cual era el único objeto –junto al anillo de matrimonio de su padre- de valor que tenia en recuerdo de su madre, cuando desapareció sabía que tenia que hacer algo.

Guardo todas las herramientas y tornillos sobrantes en la caja de herramientas y fue a darme un baño, después de salir de la ducha fue directamente a su cama sin cambiarse, completamente desnudo, solo con la toalla que cubría sus partes intimas, la cual fue removida por la gravedad al momento que se ponía de pie para buscar su celular, teniendo este en la mano fue directamente al álbum de fotos y automáticamente sonrió al ver una foto de Hinata comiendo helado, su cara se veía tan inocente que casi no se lo creía, tenia la cabeza un poco ladeada y la lengua afuera mientras lamia su barquilla, recordó que le había tirado esa foto mientras estaba distraída.

Se quedo mirándola y sintió nostalgia, se había dado cuenta de que Hinata había estado distante desde hace un tiempo, a veces ignoraba sus llamadas y había dejado de ir al departamento ¿tal vez se había aburrido de él? O ¿Tal ves lo estaba engañando con otro hombre? Pero ¡oh! Se había acordado de que ellos no tenían más que una relación de amigos con derechos, solo que esos derechos empezaban a decaer y él no iba a permitir que terminara la "relación" que tenia con ella, ya sabía lo que haría, pero necesitaba tiempo, tal vez hacerle una cena, o llevarla a algún teatro, o mejor aún, a un viaje a las montañas, alquilarían una cabaña, tendrían una cena romántica, ella le daría de comer y luego él le daría de comer a ella, tal ves pasta, entonces el limpiaría la salsa en los labios de ella con su boca, la música suave crearía el ambiente perfecto, la cargaría en sus brazos y la llevaría a la habitación tal cual novia, la llenaría de de besos y piropos y después la haría suya toda la noche sin dejarla dormir.

Había tenido una erección pensando en eso…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura era una persona extremadamente higiénica, y aun que su doctora le había dicho que no era buena idea que limpiara tanto durante su embarazo no puedo evitarlo y limpio todo el departamento de Sasuke esperando a que llegara para darle la sorpresa, se sintió feliz al imaginar el rostro de su amado cuando se diera cuenta de que todo estaba en su puesto; las revistas deportivas y los CD a la vista, el control remoto en la pequeña mesa junto al sofá y dentro de la gaveta de éste el control de repuesto, los abrigos y zapatos dentro del closet junto a la puerta principal, los cuadros todos en sus respectivos lugar, los diplomas de reconocimiento de Naruto –los cuales había encontrado amontonados en el closet junto a la puerta principal –estaban colocados en la pared que daba al frente de la puerta, todo sacudido, barrido y trapeado, se sentía como una verdadera esposa y no podía esperar al día de su boda para que esa sensación fuera completa.

Pero siendo sincera, no podía esperar a casarse ¿lo había mencionado? Quería empezar su nueva vida como la señora Uchiha y salir lo más pronto posible de esa ciudad, tener una casa en la ladera o en alguna hermosa playa, incluso una casa normal fuera de Tokio un pueblo o una villa, mientras que pudiera estar en nuevos aires no le importaba , y para que mentir, quería escapar de todos los problemas que la rodeaban y ser feliz como cualquier otra persona.

Abrió la puerta, pues mientras se hacía la descripción mental de su hogar perfecto alguien había tocado la puerta y automáticamente ella había ido a abrirla, gran error, allí frente a ella su principal problema; Sai. Su primera reacción fue poner una mano sobre su vientre abultado, acción que no pazo por alto el pelinegro.

-Hola linda –le dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras suavemente la tomaba de la cara y acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de ella.

-¡Que hola ni que nada! –lo alejo de ella al mismo tiempo en que le pegaba un manotazo en la muñeca -¡Acordamos que no vendrías aquí! –le gruño, lo miraba con fiereza, odio que había crecido con los últimos sucesos.

-Últimamente no pasas tiempo en tu casa, y quería verte, supe que estabas aquí por… bueno, tu sabes… -hizo un gesto con la cabeza refiriéndose a su vientre, nunca sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios –A demás, vengo a cobrar esta quincena -.

-Vete de aquí, no quiero verte –le dijo entre dientes y de pronto Sai frunció el seño, haciéndolo lucir realmente aterrador y rara vez se ponía de esa manera.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato, y si no lo cumples voy a hablar y tu vida como la conoces se va a acabar –la apunto desde abajo y entre abrió los ojos, el corazón de Sakura tembló de miedo y sintió como si fuera a darle uno de esos ataques de asma -¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu querido Sasuke cuando sepa que el hijo que esperas no es suyo? –y esa maldita sonrisa hacia acto de presencia nuevamente.

-M-me ¿Me estas amenazando? –sin creerlo retrocedió un poco y trato de crear una barrera entre ellos, fingió molestia y valentía, a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina –No tienes las agallas, además de que tampoco tienes la pruebas necesarias –Y la sensación de victoria llego a ella solo para que los ánimos se vieran afectados por él.

-No ahora cariño, pero si hablo ahora tu y yo sabemos que Sasuke va a querer una prueba de ADN y cuando se entere de que el niño no es suyo, tú y tu… mundo de color rosa se vendrán abajo –Sakura no podía creer que el la tenia en sus manos, tenia todas las cartas a su favor y lo peor es que solo le quedaban tres opciones: 1) cumplir su parte del trato y terminar de pagarle hasta el fin de su embarazo, 2) decirle ella misma a Sasuke o 3) dejar que el arruinara su futuro y el de su hijo, ninguna de las tres opciones le agradaban, eran un abuso psicológico a su persona.

-¿Porqué me haces esto? Yo no te he hecho nada –dijo ella mientras empezaba a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Ho claro que si, tu te aprovechaste de mi situación ¿recuerdas? –Sakura serró los ojos fuertemente al momento en que el coloco una mano en su cabeza – Además yo fui responsable y cumplí mi parte del trato ¿Por qué no puedes cumplir tú la tuya? Tu querías una persona de ojos y pelo negro, solo falta que se parezca a ti, así que no quieras echarlo a perder y cumple con tu parte del trato

-¡Toma esto y lárgate de aquí!– le dijo entregándole lo primero de valor que vio entre unos de los cajones, un anillo de matrimonio de oro puro el cual él recibió sin ningún tipo de protesta, mirándolo de forma fija comprobando su valor, sonriendo al saber que sería una buena pieza de venta y antes de irse la beso en los labios provocando un inmenso asco y rabia en Sakura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El rubio y el pelinegro mantenían sus ojos puestos en la pantalla de la portátil del rubio viendo las grabaciones de hace unos días y lo que acababan de ver sorprendió a uno mientras que el otro solo gruñía por debajo pensando en que casi había sido engañado.

-Tenias razón –dijo Naruto en un suspiro, pasando sus manos por su cara, Sasuke, quien había permanecía apoyado de el escritorio del rubio se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas? –pregunto Naruto, mirándolo con cansancio.

-¿A dónde crees? –respondió el –Voy a reclamarle, idiota –trato de abrir la puerta pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-¡¿Estas loco? –grito el rubio en tono bajo, recordando que Sakura se encontraba en la cocina -¡Tiene siete meses de embarazo Sasuke! Uno de los meses más peligroso en el embarazo –le gruño.

-¿Y a mi que? Quería engañarme Naruto, hacerme creer que el hijo de ese marica era mío –gruño él del miso modo, ambos mantenían un duelo de miradas.

-Es cierto, pero ¿podrás vivir con la culpa de haber causado la muerte de un bebé que no tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron sus padres? –Sasuke se relajo un poco, miró hacia otro lado y Naruto prosiguió –Al menos espera al que el niño nazca, que este fuera de peligro, entonces podrás reclamarle a Sakura todo lo que quieras –y a pesar de parecer más calmado Naruto no lo dejo salir hasta luego de un rato, entonces ambos salieron.

-Hoo ¿A dónde tan arreglado? – Pregunto Sakura con una sesta de ropa limpia en mas manos.

-Hoy le pediré a Hinata… formalizar nuestra relación –respondió rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

-¡Aww que lindo! ¿cierto Sasuke? –el moreno no respondió a lo que decía Sakura y fue a abrir la puerta que estaba siendo tocada por Hinata.

-Hola –saludo ella, pero tampoco a ella le respondió ¿Cómo sentirse luego de saber que probablemente seria la novia de Naruto?

-Hmp –fue lo único que respondió y fue a sentarse en el mueble sin mirarla más.

Después de eso la noche había pasado un poco incomoda y más callada de lo normal, el único que mantenía algún tema de conversación era Naruto quien no paraba de hablar, cenaron todos juntos ya que al parecer el restaurante en el que el rubio había reservado hace dos semanas había sido alquilado por toda la noche, pero eso no impidió a que el rubio se las ingeniara y preparo una cena sencilla y una lasaña de acompañamiento.

-Hinata –la aludida volteo a ver a Naruto quien se había parado junto a ella tendiéndole la mano, Hinata no estaba segura si la estaba invitando a bailar –lo cual seria desastroso sabiendo que Naruto eras pésimo bailando –o si le pedía acompañarlo, para alivio de la ojiperla era lo segundo. Llegaron al living del departamento, el cual se encontraba con una iluminación un poco débil, pero no le presto atención y miro a Naruto quien la miraba fijamente, ambos se quedaron así por un momento hasta que el rubio tomo valor y empezó a hablar –Tu y ya nos conocemos desde hace meses, casi un año, y en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchos sentimientos por ti, algunos que no puedo describir, Hinata… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –entonces todo se detuvo para la Hyuga, podía ver el brillo de esperanza a sus ojos, entonces una extraña urgencia de alejarse de el la invadió.

Miro por al rededor de toda la habitación, pudo ver a Sakura sonriendo feliz, como si estuviera esperando un "Si, acepto" que la Hyuga no estaba segura de dar. Siguió mirando alrededor de la habitación y llego a Sasuke este solo aparto la mirada hacia el gran ventanal que daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad de Tokio, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando, aparto la mirada de él tratando de evitar la sensación de decepción que crecía en su interior. El librero, los muebles, la televisión, sus ojos pasaban por encima de todos esos objetos, pero algo llamo su atención, algo que no estaba ahí, entrecerró los ojos para poder leer lo que decía aquellos diplomas:

"_Reconocemos a:_

_**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**_

_por su gran laboriosidad en la carera de __**psicología general**__"_

"_Reconocimiento_

_Al_

_**Dr. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**_

_Summa Cum Laude en el área de Psicología Infantil"_

"_Reconocimiento_

_Al_

_**Dr. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**_

_Por su destacado desempeño en Psicología, especialmente en la neuropsicología, tratando a más de quince (15) enfermos, presentando cada uno una significativa mejora en su salud mental"_

Hinata empezó a temblar y miró a Naruto, con un rápido movimiento soltó sus manos algo que sorprendió a más de uno y capto la atención de Sasuke.

-Hinata ¿Qué…? –pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Tu dijiste que estudiabas arquitectura, me mentiste! –le grito ella, alejándose de él.

-¿D-de que hablas? Yo estudio arquitectura –decía el tratando de sonreír y acercándose a ella extendiendo las manos para agarrar las de ella, pero ella lo impidió.

-¡Mentiroso, Eres un maldito psicólogo! –Le grito y corrió hasta donde estaban los diplomas agarrando uno y tirándoselo -¡No me mientas ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le pregunto, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara de forma incontrolable.

Por su parte, Naruto sintió su corazón temblar y calentarse, la misma sensación que tenia cuando se asustaba mucho.

-Hinata, yo… lo siento, no quería… -pero en esta ocasión tampoco lo dejó terminar.

-¡Cállate! No quiero oírte, no quiero verte –y sin más que decir salió del departamento dando un gran portazo, dejando a un Naruto sorprendido, una Sakura confundida y asustada, y a cierto Uchiha inquieto. Sasuke se paró y salió del departamento a paso calmado, dejando a Sakura y Naruto solos.

-Naruto… -llamó la pelirosa a su amigo luego de unos minutos, pero este solo se mantenía sentado en el mueble tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Na-Naruto…-

Naru…-

-¿Qué quieres Sakura? –volteo a ver a la pelirosa notando su reciente palidez y el extraño liquido que rodaba de entre sus piernas.

-M-me duele… -fue lo ultimo que dijo con voz temblorosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de buscarla durante unos poco minutos Sasuke pudo dar con Hinata, quien había estado caminando rápidamente a la parada de autobús más cercana –A diez cuadras de su departamento – con rapidez Sasuke se desmonto de su auto, sin asegurarse de que estuviera bien serrado o incluso sin saber si las ventanas del auto estaban arriba.

-¡Hyuga! –la llamó, pero ella seguía caminando, él aceleró su paso y la tomo de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –le grito ella, menos mal que aquella calle se encontraba desierta, solo ellos dos sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos.

-No hasta que hablemos –Le dijo -¿Por qué odias a tanto a los psicólogos? –le pregunto sin soltarla.

-Por que todos son unos mentirosos que quieren jugar con tu mente –le respondió mirándolo a los ojos –pero tu no lo entenderías –y con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¿Y por que no lo entendería? –le pregunto aun parado donde estaba.

-Por que no has tenido un momento de dolor que te lo demostrara –y eso hizo que la sangre de Sasuke empezara a hervir.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?, te violaron cuando eras más pequeña ¿y que? No eres la única con un pasado de mierda –Le grito provocando que se detuviera en seco -¡Yo tuve que matar a mi tío y a muchas personas más, no eres la única que ha tenido que sufrir en este maldito mundo! –luego de eso ella volteo y camino hacia él.

-¿C-como l-lo sabes? Yo nunca te lo conté –ella no lo miraba, sin embargo, se mantenía frente a él agarrándolo de la camisa, con fuerza.

-Naruto y yo leímos tu diario, el solo quería ayudarte, pero es muy idiota por no habértelo dicho desde el principio –le respondió un poco más tranquilo, levanto su mano para tocarle el pelo, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella lo había soltado y caminó hasta la parada del autobús para tomar el que hacia la ultima parada, dejando sus lagrimas chocar contra la fría acera. Iba a seguirla, pero una llamada lo detuvo.

**-Sasuke, ven al hospital –**El Uchiha no hablo, esperando a que Naruto terminara **–Sakura rompió fuente, y no esta muy bien –**y sin decir nada serró el celular y camino hasta su auto, poniéndose en marcha al hospital, no antes sin echar un ojo al espejo retrovisor viendo como ella se montaba en el autobús.

Luego de eso, nadie volvió a ver a Hinata Hyuga…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pues creo que esto es todo, creo que luego haré un pequeño shot explicando lo que pasó con ella, si se suicido, si decidió unirse a la mafia de su padre… **

**Espero que les gustara.**


End file.
